Issei's Dark Secret
by Skully1208
Summary: Issei has been bullied his whole life even by his adoptive parents. He is a social outcast with no friend, but that all changed when he enters Kouh Academy strange things start happening on his first day. He will even discover a dark secret he never could have imagined. Sorry I'm not good with summaries. IsseixHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction hope you like it. This is going to based on the anime because I still haven't finished the manga.**

_Italics- Thinking_

**Bold- Shouting**

**I do not own HighSchool DxD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 0: Prologue <strong>

My name is Issei Hyodou I'm a second year at Kuoh important thing to know about me is that I'm not like everyone else, because of this I don't have any friends. I'm what you would call a social outcast this is mainly due to attraction to anything and everything violent and gory, because of this I have been labeled a monster.

I've been bullied all my life, and no-one could help me, my parents died when I was six by a murderer, he was never caught, after that I was put in an orphanage. A year later someone adopted me a rich family took me in. There was a husband a wife and their two sons.

They didn't care about me they barely fed me and bought me anything, their sons got everything while I was got nothing. They would constantly abuse me calling me worthless and constantly beat me. I never understood why they even adopted me. This went on for two years until, on my eight birthday they mysteriously disappeared.

They were yelling at me and hitting me because I asked them that why they didn't get me anything for my birthday. They started shouting that it was because I was a worthless piece of trash who didn't deserve anything. My dad punched me and I blacked out.

When I woke up they were gone, no-one found them until three days later all their bodies were found dead in an abandoned church. Their necks were completely gone and their intestines ripped out. After that nobody adopted me, none of the kids in the orphanage or at school wanted to talk to me I became a social outcast.

Since I had nothing to do I took more walks around the park until one day, I was walking home from school when I came upon a dead body. When I saw the dead body how the blood was spilling and its crimson color, I didn't throw up or look away. In fact I actually loved it I loved the way the crimson blood sparkled in the moons light, I loved how the intestines hung from the body.

I couldn't explain how but I was attracted to the lifeless bodies that death had taken. I stayed in the orphanage until I was seventeen when I was kicked out. I had already earned quite enough money from working at a fast food restaurant, with that money I bought a small apartment and enough food to last at least a week. That brings us to the present, my first day of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it the next chapter should be up in about 3 days. Sorry the prologue was so short the next chapter should be longer<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the second chapter hope you enjoy. Please review the more reviews the more I'll be inspired to post new chapters. Tell me what other pairs you would like to see in the reviews.**

_Italics- Thinking_

**Bold- Shouting**

**_Bold Italics- Ambrogio_**

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ambrogio Awakens<strong>

(Issei POV)

As soon as I entered I already saw judgmental stares and heard small whispers. I could tell that my first day wasn't going to be easy. Everyone kept staring at me as if I was a wild animal, I merely ignored them and kept walking towards my class.

Then I started hearing girls talking to each other like they didn't notice me "Eew it's that Issei kid that obsessed with blood what a monster" "I heard he killed his parents when he was 6." I merely ignored all of them and kept walking.

Once inside in class the bell rang I sat at my desk and laid my head down and before I knew it I was asleep. I was on a farm covered by fog and the light of a red moon. "Hello human or should I say owner." An ominous voice said "**Who**** are you and why am I here**?" "_**All shall be revealed soon for now wake up**_." ~**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing**~ the bell rung and I woke up I got up and walked to the lunch room.

The rest of the day was uneventful and it was the end of school I was walking across the courtyard.

(Rias POV)

"Akeno who is that boy in the courtyard?" "I believe he is Hyodou Issei a second year. I heard he takes a liking to inflicting pain, I think I may like to date someone like him" she said with a sadistic smile. "His aura feels unusual you suppose he could be more than human." "I don't know Buchou I don't feel any fallen angel or devil aura coming from him." "Still it's not a bad idea to keep an eye on him, send Koneko to follow him we can't be to sure he's human."

(Issei POV)

While I was walking home I looked out onto the sunset seeing how beautiful it looked, but everything beautiful had to come to an end. As the sun set and the moon came out a couple of people came out of the shadow and started to circle around me. "Well Well look we have here if it is the monster Issei, you know we have a strict no monsters policy at our school."

"What do you want" I said with venom in my voice. "Nothing really just to get rid of some trash" I knew exactly what was going to happen if I didn't act soon so before anyone could do anything I punched the guy in front of me in the face. **"Ughh you little bitch GET HIM" **and as soon as I punched the guy they all grabbed me and held me in front him.

"Now Issei I'm going to teach a little respect" he punched me in the gut and then kicked my legs. _ "Shit I'm going to die here tonight this sucks." _The more punches I received the more tired I felt until I was finally about to blackout _"No this can't be it there is so much I still haven't done" _**_"Hey Issei you want to live to see another day?" _**_"Yes, but who are you?" _**_"My name is not important now all will be revealed soon."_**

And with that Issei blacked out and Ambrogio took his place, Issei body began to emit a very strong aura and his hand, eyes, and chest began to glow with red tattoos. Issei's body than began to change starting with his mouth which began to grow dog like teeth and his skin turned pale ,and his eyes turned red and bat like. _**"**__**Mortals you have awoken the spirit of the first vampire the King of The Vampires Ambrogio, now you shall all perish!" **_Ambrogio/Issei then began to attack everyone, he first began with the boy Issei punched who was now shivering and ripped his neck out and ate it.

Blood started to squirt from his now lifeless body, next he went to a muscular looking teenager who just stared at him Ambrogio merely smirked and drove his hand through his chest and began to drink his blood. The final person began to run away but Issei merely shot a red beam of energy toward him and killed him instantly. Issei began to regain to gain consciousness and just looked around.

"What am happened?" As he looked around he saw the dead bodies and realized what he had done, but instead of feeling guilty he felt happy and started laughing manically at what he had done. The memories of Ambrogio's fight or massacre still fresh in his mind.

(3rd Person)

Behind a bush a small figure with white hair stared at what happened without any emotion. "Buchou this Issei is definitely not human he seems to be a vampire, but I don't think he knows" "Alright Koneko go home and we'll all have a meeting in the clubroom after school tomorrow." "Hai"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this one. I first got this idea from a dream I had a couple days ago. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter two not much else to say except hope you enjoy.**

**Bold- Shouting**

_Italics- Thinking_

_**Bold Italics- Ambrogio**_

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 2: The Cloaked Figure**

(Issei POV)

It was 3 hours after the massacre and I had settled down somewhat I still had my grin from killing those bastards. And I didn't feel any regret in fact I actually thought it was funny how they all died without being able to fight back. I was back home now I was in the kitchen drinking some water when I suddenly blacked out.

When I awoke I was back at the farm and the red moon still was shining, but now there was someone in front of me. "Who are you and what happened, how was able to do all the things I did" "_**My name is Ambrogio and I am a soul that resides in you, and you were able to do all those thing because you're a vampire and because I took over your body for a little bit.**_" "No vampires don't exist" "_**Or so you think, everything you thought were myths are real such as devils, angels, gods, and maous."**_

"But how was I never able to use my… vampire powers" "_**Because all your powers and my soul were sealed until you really needed us**_" I just stood there taking in all the information, and then it finally hit me how I killed all those people. I knew I killed them it's not like I didn't know what happened, but now I actually started to feel scared and guilty I started shaking knowing I killed 3 people, then I threw up. "Why did I feel so happy when I died, why did I feel no remorse why did I just laugh instead of feeling guilty. Am I really a monster?"

"_**Yes and no you are technically a monster but the happiness you felt was the vampire inside you, since you are a vampire you thirst for blood and carnage, you love inflicting pain on others no matter who without any remorse.**_" I just chuckled "_So I guess they were all right I am a monster"_ "So will I still be able to use my powers?" "_**Yes but not all of them you can unlock them by getting stronger, the stronger you are the more powers you unlock, plus with my soul inside you your powers will never end you can become even more powerful than god himself." **_" Whoa so I have all this power inside me, and my soul is mixed with yours" "_**My soul is inside a weapon that only you can access that weapon is the dagger of the undead it is the most powerful weapon in the universe, if you know how to use it, and is indestructible. You are about to wake up you will see me again in your sleep, farewell**_"

I jolted awake I was in on the kitchen floor _"So all this power is inside me, ufufufu this will be fun." _It was the next day and everyone was talking about the students from our school who were found dead on the sidewalk a couple blocks from the school. Because of it we now had to walk in groups of three when leaving school, we were all partnered with different people from different years. I was paired the two girls Rias Gremory, a third year, and Koneko Toujou, a first year. Of course being very popular girls everyone was disgusted that they were paired with the social outcast Issei, there was an uproar from the boys and girls of the school saying that I would kill them, or begging Rias and Koneko to not go with me.

In the end they went with me, we were walking through the park when Rias asked me a question "Hyoudo-san do you know anything about what happened to the students that died?" "N-No why would you ask that" I said nervously

(Rias POV)

I sensed him get tense after asking that question maybe he's a stray devil but I have to make sure I can't just make false accusation. "Looks like we arrived at my apartment see you all tomorrow" Issei said. I just smiled and waved. "Koneko you saw how he acted all nervous, could he have been a stray devil" "I don't know Buchou but who else would have a vampire as a servant except us?" "I don't know."

(3rd Person)

Several days had passed and more people seemed to be dying in the town this sparked the interest of a certain devil named Rias. The Occult Research Club was currently having a meeting in the club house "We have to stop whatever is causing people to die, so I've got a plan to catch this thing" it was now night and a small girl was walking on the sidewalk alone. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her wearing a cloak, the mysterious figure looked at the girl and she saw two red dots glaring at her.

"**NOW BUCHOU!**" three figures jumped out of nowhere and started surrounding the cloaked figure. "Give up we have you surrounded!" the figure just chuckled then charges at the group, but before he can do anything he gets blasted by lightning. "Ufufufu I thought he would put up more of a fight" Said Akeno with a smirk. But when the smoke cleared the person was still alive but his cloak was disintegrated Rias gasped when she saw who it was "Hyoudo-san?"

(Issei POV)

Lately I've been feeling the urge to kill more and more often I held it all back until I couldn't take it. So I started killing people with vampire powers then drink their blood or sometimes eat. I was following this small girl wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform but when I confronted her I got ambushed and struck by lightning. It didn't hurt but it did blow away my cloak when the smoke cleared I was surprised who I saw it was the Occult Research Club. "Hyoudo-san you're the one that's been killing everyone?" spoke the crimson haired devil in a frightened voice.

"May be but I have a question for you what are you, and are you going to kill me?" "We are devils and since you have been causing trouble in our territory we have to." "Well then I guess I will just have to fight back." I then began to grow large dog like teeth and his skin changed into a white color I then charged at the team.

I growled as I lunged at Koneko first with a haymaker I was to fast for any of them to react and Koneko flew a couple meters back. I then summoned 2 daggers made of darkness and shot them at Akeno and Rias. As soon as they hit both girls fell. Kiba just stood there glaring at me he seemed mad that I took out all his comrade at so easily and at such fast speed.

He lunged at me with a sword I just sidestepped I was to fast for him he tried again but I just grabbed his sword and crushed it into tiny little pieces "What are you?" he said with a hint of fear in his voice "You don't need to know, oh and by the way your friends are alright they're just unconscious and so are you." I shot a dagger of darkness and he fell. "I thought they would put up more a fight." I teleported back home leaving them on the street "_It will really be awkward tomorrow." _I went to my room and jumped on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Hope you guys like it I will try to post a new chapter every three days it may take longer. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter three hope you guys enjoy I'm still deciding if I should turn Issei into a devil tell me what you guys think in the reviews.**

**Bold- Shouting**

_Italics- Thinking_

_**Bold italics- Ambrogio**_

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Encounter with Sona<strong>

(Issei POV)

I awoke the next day on my bed it took me a couple of minutes to figure out what happened the night before. Even though those devils were easy to beat it still took me quite a bit of energy to knock them all out so easily. "_Well I better get ready for school" _I did my normal morning routine ate some breakfast and left for school. As soon as I entered the courtyard the devils I knocked out yesterday came up to me "What do you want devils are you going to try and fight me in front of everybody?" it was Rias that answered "No, we wish to talk to you after school in our clubhouse." "Fine but don't try anything funny or else I won't just knock you out." "Alright remember after school in our clubhouse see you then."

I went to class and as I entered the perverted duo punched me "**HYOUDO YOU BASTARD**" "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME FOR!?**" "**WHY WERE YOU TALKING TO THE HOTTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL!?" "**None of our goddamn business now since you both attacked me I will now kill you" I said calmly. I smirked and spin kicked Matsuda's, then I punched Motohama's stomach which caused him to bend over in pain I then kneed his head, they both were now on the ground groaning. "Now are you going to attack me again?" "Nooooo" they both said while on the ground.

"**Hyoudo-san **will you come with me" a voice said in an irritated voice, it was the student council president. "Sure" I said in a non-caring voice it was then I noticed the stares I got from everyone I just kept ignoring everyone. I walked behind the student council president her name was Sona Shitori she is very strict and very intelligent.

I then noticed something off about her I just ignored it and kept following her we went into her office where she told me to take a seat in the chair in front of her. I then remembered something the feeling I got from her was the same I got from the Devils I fought yesterday, I then remembered how every being gave off a different aura. I learned this and how to fight from Ambrogio "Hello Hyoudo-san are you even listening to me!

" Sona said in obviously irritated "You're a devil" I stated bluntly she seemed to be caught off guard by the question. "What are you talking about stop saying nonsense and listen to me!" "There's no use in lying your aura is that of a devil." Still in a non-caring tone she then got a serious look "How did you know and what are your intentions here.

"Buchou we got finished with th-" someone said as they walked in along with a couple of people "OH I didn't realize you were busy" "No it's alright in fact I would like you all to stay here with me. Now Issei what are your intentions and how exactly were you able to detect I was a devil?" everyone eyes went wide when they heard what Sona said."I am here to go to school unless you're interested in what I do out of school in which case I would be delighted to tell you."

"What did you mean by what you do out of school?" "Oh I just eat some tasty human flesh and drink delectable blood." I said while licking my lips. I sensed everyone get tense and more hostile. "First we will have to kill you for causing trouble in devil territory and second we want to know what you are and we might spare you."

Everyone then got into a fighting stance I just smirked "First you couldn't kill me if you tried, come to think of it that was the same thing the same thing Gremory-san said before I knocked them all out in under a minute, and second I will just let my friend show you. "Everyone gasped when they heard I beat Rias and her team got up and started transforming they all were about to attack me until Sona gestured for them to stop. My teeth grew into large dog like teeth, my skin turned pale, and finally my eyes turned red.

I finished transforming and summoned the dagger of the undead "This is the strongest weapon in the universe the dagger of the dead it holds the soul of the first and King of the vampires." "S-So you're a vampire with the strongest weapon in existence." I smiled showing my canine teeth they all gasped Sona then did something she would regret she kicked me in the stomach while the girl next to her and the guy grabbed both my hand and held them behind.

Sona then picked up my dagger "We cannot let someone who is so powerful harm anybody in our territory so we will take this and kill you." My dagger glowed and then started to speak "_**Ha you weaklings shouldn't have done that my host could've avoided all this and killed you the second you tried to kill him."**_

Everyone was surprised at how my dagger could talk "Ambrogio's right you weaklings could never defeat me." "**DON'T YOU DARE talk to Buchou that way.**" "Shut up what was your name oh yea Saji you are even weaker than her."

"Enough I will kill you with your own dagger in the name of the Sitri clan." She lunged at me with my dagger but I made it disappear before it touched me everyone gasped "It is my dagger so I decide when to summon it and make it disappear." I then broke from Saji and the other girls grasp I grabbed both their necks, my hand started to be covered in darkness and it was spreading to both people I was holding.

It entered their mouths and their skin started showing black veins and their eyes turned completely black "**SAJI TSUBAKI!**" I dropped both of them then summoned daggers of darkness and shot them at the rest of Sona's friends leaving only me and Sona she stared at all of her friends on the ground she had teary eyes "This all could have been avoided if you didn't attack me."

She looked at me and lunged at me she tried to punch but I blocked it and grabbed her hand and threw her out the window she fell until she hit the courtyard. I jumped out the window and landed in front of her I put both hand in the air and shadows shot out of them. It then formed a dome around us "Now no-one can see us." I stated with a smirk she growled and lunged me again with a haymaker I easily ducked and uppercut her she flew back and landed on her back.

She got immediately up and started to shoot me with magic bullets I summoned a wall of darkness which blocked all the magic bullets. "I'm done playing I need to be somewhere soon." I put both hands on the ground, both my hands started oozing out shadows which quickly spread toward Sona she used her devil wings to escape but my shadows grew tentacles and grabbed her.

The shadows siphoned her energy until I felt her get weak enough to barely stand. I let her go and she fell to her knees "Your friends are okay but next time you attack me all of you won't be unharmed. ~Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~ "I have to be somewhere see you again." I snapped my fingers and the barrier broke.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter took me longer to do the fight scene than the rest of the chapter. See you guys again in three days<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's chapter three. Thank you guys for the advice on the story it helped a lot. I will not be turning Issei into a devil unless I change my mind later on. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Bold- Shouting**

_Italics- Thinking _

_**Bold Italics- Ambrogio**_

I **do not own Highschool DxD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Joining the Occult Research Club<strong>

(3rd Person)

The little encounter with the student council took the rest of the day so by the time I finished with Sona it was already the end of the day. As I was heading to OCR clubhouse I saw that students were already flooding out of the school. As they were leaving they crowded around Sona who was having trouble standing up. They began to bombard her with different question which she simply ignored and went to the nurse.

(Issei POV)

I was heading to the ORC clubroom with a grin on my face "_She actually thought she could kill me heh guess she isn't as smart as I thought._" As I entered the clubhouse I noticed that everyone was standing around Rias and were surprised when I walked in.

"Oh hello Hyoudou-san since you are here we will start the meeting."

"Sure but this better not be a trap I ran into some devils a couple minutes ago that tried to kill me."

"Who were these devils that tried to kill you?" she asked

"The student council"

"Sona Sitri and her peerage attacked you! Why, you didn't kill them did you!?"

"Nah I just knocked them all out except Sona I just drained her magic and right now she's in the nurse." "Why did they attack you?"

"Because of two things which will probably answer some of your questions."

They all stared at me waiting for me to do something I "One is because I told them my intentions in this town were to feast on some humans, Two is because of this." I cupped my hand and shadows started to form around my hands then it materialized into a dagger. "This is the Dagger of the Undead the most powerful weapon in the universe it also holds the spirit of the First Vampire Ambrogio he is also the King of the Vampires." They all gasped at the information they just received, they then began to stare at my weapon in awe.

Rias was the first one to speak "Um Hyoudo-san I have two questions one how do you know all this, if my information is correct, you only found out about your powers a week ago, and two by any chance have you ever heard of a dhampir named gasper."

"How did you know about me gaining my powers a week ago and no I have not heard of a dhampir named Gasper."

"Koneko was following you the day you unlocked your powers we felt a power inside you so we wanted to make sure you wouldn't be a problem, Koneko was going to help you when you were attacked but she sensed your power rising so she just watched."

"Ok then oh and don't worry I understand why you didn't help plus because you didn't help me I unlocked my powers. The answer to your question about me knowing all this is I have been training for a year with Ambrogio and while I was training I learned some new powers and a little bit about Ambrogio."

"How could you have trained for a year if it has only been a week?" Rias asked very curiously.

"Easy I went into a different dimension the dimension in which Ambrogio lives in, their time moves slower than here so one week in this world is the equivalent to a year in this dimension. "It was then that I noticed everyone was silent and staring at me.

"Ok now since we now know more about you we would like to ask you two things."

"Depends on what you want to ask me."

"Well… would you like to be in my peerage?"

"Thanks, but no I have no interest in becoming a devil." I could see Rias's face get sad. "I will however join your club." Her face instantly brightened.

(Rias POV)

I was so glad that we were now friend with Issei even though we had a bumpy start we are now friend and not enemies. "Um Rias could we talked to talk to you in private" I turned to who spoke it was Kiba.

"Sure Hyoudo-san could you wait a moment."

"Sure"

"What is it Kiba."

"Buchou are you sure we can trust Issei I mean he did kill tons of people plus he did attack us and Sona."

"I trust him Kiba I could talk to him about his eating habits, plus we did try to kill Issei he was just defending himself. We also want to be friends with him and not enemies."

"Sure I'll be friends with you guys as long as you guys don't attack me again and about my eating habits I don't have to drink blood but I like the taste." I and Kiba stood their surprised at how he could hear me and Kiba's talk.

"How did you-"

"Hear you, I'm a vampire I have advanced senses."

"Well since you hear everything might as well start with introductions you already know me and Koneko, this is AKeno and Kiba."

"Nice to meet you both I hope you can forgive me about causing trouble with you guys and the humans." Issei said with a smile, Kiba just stood their staring at him.

"Come on Kiba you can't stay mad at Issei." He just stood there doing nothing. "Don't worry Issei he won't stay mad at you."

"Now Issei about your eating habits."

"I'm sorry Buchou but I the taste of blood of just to good, plus I like to the way my prey squirms as I drink their blood." He said with an evil smile.

"How about a deal, you can drink the blood of every stray we defeat."

"Hmm sure, but I will eat someone if I don't get blood every week."

(3rd Person)

Issei was walking home as he was watching the sunset he didn't see where he was going and bumped into someone "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going." Said a girl with long blonde hair.

"It's alright I didn't see where I was going my name is Issei by the way" Issei said as he was helping the girl up.

"I'm Asia."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter three sorry it was late. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter five. Hope you enjoy.**

**Bold- Shouting**

_Italics- Thinking_

_**Bold Italics- Ambrogio**_

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Meeting a New friend<strong>

(Issei POV)

"I'm Asia"

"Hello Asia may I ask where you going."

"I was transferred to the church in this town but I'm lost." She said nervously.

"I can help walk you to church if you would like."

"YES, I mean I would appreciate that." Asia exclaimed with a slight blush.

We started walking toward the church talking about random things when we came up on boy who was crying. Asia ran up to him and kneeled down then put her hands on the boy's knee where he was bleeding, Asia's hands begin to glow with a green light and the boy's wound was healed. "A big boy like you shouldn't cry over a small scrape, there see it all better."

"_Woah looks like she has some kind of healing power."_

"_**A Sacred Gear looks like twilight healing."**_

"_Huh."_

"_**A Sacred Gear are powerful items bestowed upon humans by the original god of the bible as a way to enact miracles on earth, that nun has a rare sacred gear called twilight healing that lets her heal humans, devils, angels, and fallen angels."**_

"_Very interesting." _Asia's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sorry we can continue now."

"Pretty cool powers you got there."

"Yea they are a blessing given from god." She said in a sad tone.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yea, I was abandoned by my mother and raised in the church. One day when I was walking around the church when I saw a puppy that was injured I prayed to god for him to get better and he was healed. After that I was named the Holy Maiden and many people came to be healed by me. I didn't have many friends and was very lonely. One day I came upon a man who lying on the ground dying so I instinctively healed him, apparently he was a devil. I was labeled a witch and banished… All my life all I wanted was a friend someone who I can shop with and have fun together."

I listened to every last word she said "_Wow and I thought my life was bad."_ "You know I can be your friend. She looked up at me confused "I mean we have gotten to know each other and we can hang out sometime."

"Really!" she said with a huge smile

"Yea, I would love to be your friend plus I kind of know how you feel I was always called a monster and never had friends because of something that happened when I was six. I know how it feels like to feel like no one is there to help you and your in this world by yourself, but I'm here for you Asia whenever you need me." Her eyes started getting teary and she hugged me I was stunned by her hug but hugged her back. I felt my shirt get wet and looked down to see she was crying.  
>"Isseiiiiii *sob* you are the kindest person I have ever met."<p>

"You don't need to cry." I said with a smile.

"*sniff* Do you mean it."

"Mean what?"

"That you'll be my friend." I pushed her chin up so she was looking at me.

"Asia I will be your friend no matter what. Now let's get going." She wiped her tears away and we both started walking toward the church. When we got their I sensed someones energy it felt like that of a devil's but different.

"Issei-san would you like to come in for some tea."

"Sure." I kept my guard up as I entered the church I knew something was going to happen soon and it wasn't going to be good.

"Hello Asia, who's your friend here?" A tall buxom woman said, she had navy blue hair and was wearing a violet trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar and matching miniskirt. Her trenchcoat-like top was open enough for me to see her cleavage.

"This is my friend Issei is it okay if he stays here for a bit."

"Sure, while he's here let's all introduce ourselves I'm Kalawarner and my friends should be here somewhere." Just then a woman in an S&M suit came out of one the doors along with a small girl and and two men one with a white trench coat and the other with a beige one.

"Kalawarner who are these two the?" The woman in the S&M suit said pointing to me and Asia.

"That's Asia and her friend Issei."

"Asia did you notice your friend was a devil." The woman said with a playful smile. Asia looked toward me surprised.

"Issei is that true." Asia asked.

"No Asia it's not true."

"Issei is to nice to be a devil and if he says he is not than I believe him."

"My name is Raynare and don't try lying boy your aura is similar to a devils." I just smiled.

"Raynare-san it is similar but it isn't exactly and you haven't been very honest yourself your aura is also similar to a devil but also different."

"Don't you dare compare me to those filthy creatures I'm a fallen angel." Raynare then extended a pair of wing looking like that of a bird but black. Asia gasped at the wings that came from Raynare, she just stood there staring at Raynare.

"Since you are a fallen angel I'm guessing your all fallen angels"

"Most of us."

"What do you want with Asia."

"Oh we merely want to take her sacred gear we will do this with a ritual she will sadly not survive." I narrowed my eyes.

"That is going to be a mistake Asia is my friend and i will not let you harm her." I said calmly.

"Issei."

"And what are you going to do about it, Freed get him." The man with the white trench coat jumped in front and pulled out a sword hilt from his trench coat.

"You want to know something about me, I like cutting shitty devils into millions of pieces with my light sword!" The guy said with a sadistic smile."

"And who might you be?"

"Freed Sellzen at your service, how about we play a little game, you stand there while I cut you into a tiny little pieces."

"First I'm not a devil and second how are you going to cut me with you yellow sword hilt." Freed's sword then grew a sword made out of light.

"Asia go outside while i take care of all these weaklings."

"Hai." Asia exclaimed nervously as she ran out the church.

"Who are you calling weak devil." Raynare said angrily.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a devil, hmph weak and stupid." I said Irritated.

"**I AM NOT WEAK and if your not a devil what are you stupid brat!?"**

"Is the fallen angel angwy." I said in a mocking tone.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU TO MOCK ME**!"

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter five hope you enjoyed it. Fight scene in the next chapter. The next chapter should also be alot longer. Review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter six and as promised it's longer. I may not be able to post on time because I might be busy with homework now that school started. Other than that Hope you enjoy don't forget to review.**

**Bold- Shouting**

_Italics- Thinking_

_**Bold Italics- Ambrogio**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Saving Asia<strong>

(**Issei POV**)

"**I'LL SHOW YOU TO** **MOCK ME**." She then threw a light spear at me.

"**Guah." **The light spear pierced my stomach, blood squirted out of my wound.

"Ufufufufu seems like your all talk with nothing to back it up**."**

"Kukuku and it seems like you're not fast enough if you fell for my clone**."**

"Huh!?" Raynare turned to face me. Then turned to my clone only to see him melt away into the shadows.

"You surprised 'cause I am, I thought you would be stronger." I said in a bored tone. "And you call me weakling," I muttered.

"**YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU JUST GOT LUCKY, YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME**!" She then threw two more light spears, this time they were faster but not fast enough I melted into the shadows and reformed behind the Raynare. When the two light spears hit the wood they both exploded making a hole in the church's floor.

"To slow." I whispered into her ear. Her eyes went wide. Suddenly a sword went through my chest. I quickly melted into the shadows then reformed in front of Raynare.

"Guess you are a devil if my light sword injured you badly," Freed said with a crazy laugh.

"For the last time I'm not a devil," I said in an irritated tone "_These people are idiots,ow that light sword did do some damage._"

"Then what are you? Raynare asked

"Something much worse." I started transforming I grew canine teeth, my eyes turned red, and, my skin turned pale. As soon as I finished transforming my wound began sealing up until it was completely sealed as though it was never there.

"I'm a vampire, and since you annoyed me I think I'll have some fun with you to." Raynare took a step back as she sensed my aura flare with power while Freed just stood there with a confused look.

"Why are you scared of him even if he is a vampire were both stronger than him, in fact I can just chop him into a million pieces devil or not!" He said sticking his tongue out.

"If you want to die right now sure." I said calmly.

"You're the one whose gonna die today vampire." Freed then lunged at me with his light sword I easily sidestepped his attack. As soon as his attack missed he slashed at my head which I easily ducked and punched him in the gut which sent him flying, and through the church wall.

"Seriously could you guys at least try. I looked toward Raynare and gave her a evil smile "Now to have some fun."

(**3****rd****Person**)

Raynare looked completely scared and her face showed it. Issei lunged at Raynare with his fist reeled back animal-like growl and his fist .

Raynare was to slow and took the full impact of Issei's punch, Raynare went crashing into the church seats. She got up only to be kicked by Issei making her fall again. Issei grabbed her and threw her across the chucrch on to the other side. Raynare started laughing hysterically not caring how injured she was.

"Why are you laughing did you hit your head to hard?" Issei said mockingly.

"While you were here busy with me my companions are probably already finished taking the girl's sacred gear, that little bitch is probably already dead!" That sentence struck Issei like a truck full of bricks he quickly leapt into action. Issei ran outside only to find Asia not there he ran back in and grabbed Raynare.

"Where is she!" Issei said in a demonic voice. She just laughed hysterically again this time coughing up blood. Just then Issei heard a girl scream. Issei concentrated on the sound and where it was coming from Issei walked toward the church podium and threw it. Under it were stairs leading to a basement I ran down the stairs as fast as Issei could, when Issei got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Asia chained to a cross with Raynare's friends surrounding her.

As soon as he saw Asia in pain Issei was filled with anger. Red rose thorn tattoos started appearing on his wrists his chest and around his eyes they started glowing. The fallen angels finally notice Issei because of his powerful aura turning around they saw something that wasn't human. Issei was covered in a black and red flame-like aura the fallen angels went wide eyed as they felt Issei's aura. He was then covered in the flames, then exploded around him, covering the room in black fog.

"**WHERE IS HE I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING FIND HIM AND KILL HIM BEFORE HE GETS TO THE GIRL**!" Shouted Kalawarner.

"WHERE IS HE!" Shouted one of the priests.

I think I see h-" the priest didnt his sentence because his arm was ripped off and a hand was through his chest. One by one the priest were either eaten or impaled by a a pale hand. Finally the smoke cleared and the fallen angel saw the room, blood covered the walls while dead priests littered the rooms floor but no sign of Issei. A shadow was moving behind them that shadow then grew into a figure.

"Let her go." said a demonic voice the fallen angels turned around to see a the face of a demon. Issei was not himself anymore his face was now that of a demon that frightened the fallen angelsso much they fell back. He had black wings coming out of his back like that of a devil. But the most interesting thing was he had to black horns on his head.

"W-were not afraid of you." said the fallen angel wearing the trench coat. Suddenly the black fog came back and the fallen angels were scrambling aroung looking for one another.

"You're not scared... you should be," the demonic voice the fallen angel with the trench coat was now completely scared snakes made of shadows began to appear and surrounded the fallen angel.

"**NO GET BACK**!" the fallen angel threw light spears at them but when he destroyed two more let out a scream as he was engulfed in snakes. The other fallen angels heard the scream and became even more frightened. The fallen angel that looked like a little girl was also experiencing Issei's illusions. Finally the last fallen angel that wasn't screaming was Kalawarner.

"**PLEASE LET ME LIVE I'LL GO AWAY AND NOT BOTHER YOU ANYMORE PLEASE**!"

"You hurt my friend and I cannot forgive anyone that hurts my friend," said the demonic voice Issei than came out of the ground behind Kalawarner and bit her. He sucked her blood until she was gray and lifeless. The black fog dissipated and Issei was now back to normal he went over to Asia and broke the chains. She fell and Issei caught her.

"Issei" Asia said faintly.

"Asia don't worry your gonna be all right." Issei picked up Asia bridal style and turned around. Only for a light spear to go through Asia and into Issei.

"**ASIA**!" Issei put her down and looked toward where it came from and his face instanly turned back into the demon face and his tattoos came back. Issei let out a roar and lunged at Raynare. She threw a light spear but Issei just punched it and it broke into a million pieces. It burned his hand but he ignored the pain.

He grabbed Raynare by the neck and slammed her to the ground. He picked her up and the again, the darkness surrounded his hand and started spreading into Raynare. She started screaming but nothing changed. Issei dropped her and the darkness kept spreading itself throughout her body.

"Die!" He changed back to his normal and ran over to Asia.

"Asia come on hang on please!"

"Issei please don't cry when I'm gone I want you to be happy."

"Don't talk like that you'll be fine... we still haven't hanged out we'll go somewhere and have tons of fun just please stay here." Issei was now crying the tears hitting Asia.

"Please don't cry."

"_**Partner you can help her**_."

"_How! I'll do anything to help her._"

"_**Turn her into a vampire, you will have to bite her and apply a small amount of darkness**_.

"_NO! I can't let her become a monster like me_."

"_**Then she will die**_."

"Fine." Issei moved his mouth toward her neck and bit down on it. He started sucking out blood while adding a drop of darkness poison. Asia started screaming in pain.

"_I'm sorry_." Her blood was better than anything Issei had ever tasted and he almost didn't stop. When he did he stared at her. "_Did it work_?" Issei was now beginning to panic until he saw Asia's wound beginning to heal. She opened hee eyes opened and Issei saw her eyes were now red.

"ASIA YOUR OKAY!" Issei exclaimed.

"Issei?"

"Come one Asia were leaving." Issei picked her up bridal style and started walking toward the exit. When he was about to open the door someone else opened it. It was none other than Rias Gremory and her peerage. Before Rias could talk Issei spoke.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow right now I want to leave, there's around a hundred dead priests down stairs and 3 dead fallen angels. One is alive but barely." Not waiting for her response he left them all and melted into the shadows while carrying Asia.

Rias and her peerage just stood there staring at where Issei used to be. "Come on we have to see how much damage Issei has done." They walked down toward the basement and saw the gruesome seen of dead priests and fallen angels. "Issei did all this?" Rias thought outloud. She went over to Raynare who still was being poisoned.

"Ara, ara looks like Issei-kun had a little fun." Akeno said while licking her lips. "Ohh just thinking about what Issei-kun can do makes me all hot and bothered."

(Issei POV)

I was next to Asia watching her sleep I was close to sleeping I was extremely fatigued but I just wanted to see Asia sleep. "_She look so peaceful, so innocent_." Finally Issei fell asleep with a smile on his face happy that Asia was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 6 sorry it was late but like I promised it's longer. I hope that I can be able to write a chapter with around three thousand words in three days. Hope you enjoyed see you in three days.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter seven hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

**Bold- Shouting**

_Italics- Thinking_

_**Bold Italics- Ambrogio**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Visitors at the Hyoudo residence<strong>

(**Issei POV**)

It was the next day and I was waking up. The first thing I saw when I woke up was... BREASTS! My eyes went wide when I saw I was in between Asia's breasts. I tried moving but Asia was hugging me with an iron grip around my head. She still had her nun robes on but most of it was ripped exposing some parts of her breasts

I couldn't stop myself from thinking dirty thoughts involving her breasts. "_Stop I can't think those things she's my friend!_"

"U-um Aswia wake up." Asia yawned as she woke up then let out a cute squeal and let me go.

"I-I'm sorry Issei-san." She said nervously with a huge blush on her face. I turned around so I wasn't looking at her.

"W-why don't you put on one of my shirts then meet me downstairs."

"Ok Issei-san."

"I'll call Rias to bring you some clothes." I walked toward the door and went downstairs. Since Asia was probably hungry I started making breakfast. I made a simple American style breakfast of sausage and eggs. I took out my phone and called Rias, she had given me her number before I left yesterday, I put the phone on speaker and put it on the table while I served breakfast for myself and Asia and put both plates on the table.

"Hello?"

"Uh hi Rias-san it's me Issei could you come over and stop by a store to buy clothes for Asia?"

"You mean the nun? Sure."

"Alright thanks Rias-san

"Ok"

"See you later Rias-san." I hung up just as Asia came downstairs.

"Hi Asia I made you breakfast."

"Oh, thank you Issei-san" We both sat down and started to eat.

"Mmmm Issei-san this tastes good."

"Thanls Asia, and Asia if you want you want you can just call me Issei, if that's okay with you."

"R-really alright Issei" Asia said shyly. We continued eating until we finished.

"Um Issei can you tell me what happened yesterday I don't remember?" My face instantly lost it's smile and I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Asia."

"Why Issei, was it a mistake to say that?"

"No I was the one that did something wrong please forgive me Asia."

"Why?"

"I turned you into a monster like me." I looked at her eyes they were red I felt myself on the verge of tears. I felt so guilty for turning her into something as horrible as me

"Issei dont cry it's alright"

"No Asia it's NOT alright I turned you into a horrible blood sucking monster like me, I understand if you don't want to never see me again."

"Issei your not a monster."

"What?"

"You saved me besides it's not your choice that you... do those things."

"IT IS and I enjoy it... ever since I was little people labeled me a monster, an abomination and they were all right." Asia was now shocked I could tell that she saw me for who I was and she probably didn't want anything to do with me.

"I don't care!" Now I was surprised."

"B-but you'll never be normal again you'll have to kill to eat I turned you into this and I can never forgive myself for that."

"Issei you are not a monster you could have just helped them kill me but you saved me, and even if it means dying I want to always be with you." I was touched by what she said no one was ever that nice to me.

"A-Asia" I got close to Asia and hugged her.

"Thank you Asia." She just hugged me back. We stood their hugging each other for minutes until we heard the doorbell.

"I'll get that." I said with a slight blush on my face. I opened the door to see Rias and her peerage carrying bags.

"Hello Issei I brought the clothes you asked for, I didnt know what size she was so I got a bunch of clothes in different sizes."

"Thanks Rias how much do I owe you?"

"Oh no! Were friends you don't have to pay me back."

"I insist."

"Really you don't have to."

"Alright but at least let me serve you some tea."

"Ok"

I left for the kitchen to make some tea I heard everyone talking. "_I wonder what they're talking about._" I made enough tea for all of us and went back to the living room. Asia wasn't there "_She must be putting on some clothes._"

"Thank you Issei-san, by the way we wanted to talk about something else."

"About what?" I asked

"About last night." My smile instantly left my face.

"If you don't want to talk about it we can wait until another time."

"No I should tell you guys ,so what questions do you have for me?"

"Well for one why did you attack them."

"They wanted to take Asia's sacred gear." They all gasped.

"What kind of sacred gear does Asia have that would make the fallen angels want to steal it."

"Twilight Healing." Everyone was now completely surprised.

"That's a very rare sacred gear, Asia is very lucky. Now I wanted to ask you what happened in the church while we weren't there."

"I was fighting the fallen angel that you found poisoned and a crazy priest they were to weak so I just had some fun with them. But they were only distracting me while they tried taking Asia's sacred gear and killing her. I lost control and transformed into something even I am scared of. I killed the rest of the fallen angels and priest. Asia was okay but... Raynare shot a light spear though Asia I went berserk and attacked her, I half killed her then poisoned her. Asia was dying so I had to turn her into... a monster like me."

They were all listening without saying a word they looked like they felt sorry for me. Even Kiba who had been giving me a death glare since he came seemed to kind of understand what I went through.

"So Asia's a..."

"Yes a vampire." Suddenly I felt two large round things on my back.

"Don't be sad Issei-kun I can make you feel better." Akeno said seductively.

"_Oh my god! Its Akeno's breassttssss!_"

"You know I'm a sadist too if you want maybe someday you and me can have some 'fun'." My face was blushing furiously. "When I saw how much you were a sadists I felt so turned, maybe we can go out on a date sometime." She said as she nibbled my ear.

"_Is this real!? No I must be dreaming._"

"Um Akeno you may want to stop you'll make Issei's friend jealous." Rias said I turned my head to my right and saw Asia standing there her eyes were red and twitching, her vampire teeth were out and she seemed really angry. I could feel her aura flare with power

"U-uh ASIA its not what you think!"

"A-KE-NO!" she said while gritting her teeth. "What are you doing?" Everyone was surprised at how she acted so fierce even though she looked so innocent.

"Just showing affection to my cute kouhai." Akeno said with a smile.

"You get away from **MY** Issei or so help me-"

"Um Asia," I said nervously. I was truly scared by Asia.

"**WHAT!**"

"Your screaming." I said quietly. It was like I hit a button because Asia's eyes turned back green and she seemed embarrassed.

"I'm SO sorry I don't know what got into me please don't hurt me!" Asia exclaimed. All of us were surprised that one second she was ice cold and the next innocent and sweet. I was even more surprised since I knew Asia was to innocent and sweet.

"Ummm, Issei could you explain what just happened?" Rias asked

"Oh, yea Asia I meant to tell you this earlier but I forgot to, you'll be going through some 'changes' since your a vampire now. Which explains your little outburst, your personality will change in some ways. And since you were so aggressive right now I'm guessing your becoming more aggressive. You'll also randomly transform into vampire mode randomly like right now."

"What about eating?" Asia asked. My face was serious.

"I really didn't want to tell you but I guess you will learn eventually. While you still will be able to eat normal food you will be craving blood... very often." Asia was now scared I knew she wouldn't like being a vampire I bet right now she's hating me. "And this is why I was and am still sorry. I understand if you hate me." I said as I put my head down.

I felt someone's hands on my cheeks and pull my head up, it was Asia.

"Issei like I said I don't mind drinking... blood if it means being with you. I want to just want to be with you." I looked at Asia's eyes they seemed to be sparkling like stars.

"Asia"

"Issei"

"Asia"

"Issei" we were now only inches away from each other lips. Suddenly someone cleared their throat it was Rias. We both jumped back blushing.

"Well now that we know everything we should be leaving. Oh Asia would you like to go to school with us."  
>"If Issei's going than I'm going."<p>

"Alright I'll send you your uniform tomorrow, be there on monday."

"Hai."

(3rd Person)

It was about a couple hour after they left and Issei and Asia were just talking about random things. Suddenly Issei had and idea.

"Hey Asia."

"Yes Issei."

"How about we go somewhere I did promise to hang out with you."

"Sure." With that they both left the house. Issei was thinking about where to go when Asia stomach grumbled. She was now slighly blushing.

"I'm sorry I guess since we spent so much time talking I forgot I was hungry."

"Why don't we go eat somewhere I know this good restaurant near hear."

"Okay." They both walked side by side talking about school and other things. They walked for a few minutes before they got to the restaurant. They went inside and Issei ordered two hamburger and two milkshakes for him and Asia.

"Issei where is the fork?"

"There is no fork you eat it with your hands." Asia seemed surprised at what Issei had said.

"You eat it with you hands!?"

"Yea like this." Issei demonstrated how to eat a hamburger. Asia copied Issei and took a bite out of her hamburger.

"Wow this tastes real good, better than anything I've ever tasted."

"You've never tried one?"

"No."

"Um Issei is how does b-blood taste?"Issei was surprised by the question but still answered it.

"It taste depends on the person some people's blood tastes sweet while others tastes bitter." Issei said with a scary smile. His vampire teeth showing.

"Um Issei your teeth." He realized what he had done and seemed embarrassed.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"How did my blood taste." Issei was very surprised by the question and his face showed it.

"Um very sweet and... I just can't explain how good it tasted. Asia blushed a little. Issei just stare at her with a smile. "_She looks so cute, and she's so sweet. She's the only person who has ever understood me. I feel so weird around her, more happier. She also gives me this warm feeling in my stomach._" It was at that moment Issei knew he had fallen in love with Asia.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 7 I have been having a hard time writing these stories so it will most likely take 4 or 5 days to make each chapter but they will be longer. I have exams all week so i'm trying to study and update the story plus homework.I have a lot of work so forgive me for not updating next week I should be updating normally. So its good and bad. Sorry but school and other things are keeping me really busy. Next chapter hopefully in 4 days. Side note but did you guys notice the reference another anime.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter four. Exams are over so I should be updating regularly. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Bold- Shouting**

_Italics- Thinking_

_**Bold Italics- Ambrosia**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Sirzech's Surprise<strong>

**(3rd Person)**

After they finished there food Issei and Asia wandered around the streets just enjoying each others company. They walked for a while until Issei got an idea.

"Hey Asia have you ever been to an arcade?" Issei asked

"No I haven't." Asia responded

"Why don't we go to one?"

"Sure," Issei led Asia toward the arcade. Both of them entered, Asia looked around in amazement at all the games. But one thing caught her attention it was a claw machine, but it wasn't the actual machine that she was interested in it what was inside. It was a yellow mouse with black stripes. Issei noticed Asia staring at the machine and smiled.

"You like stuffed animals?" Issei asked

"No! I mean kind of, a little. Yes," Asia said sighing in defeat. Issei walked over to it and put a quarter in. He moved the claw over one of the stuffed animal and pressed the button. The claw went down and snatched the little toy.

"Yes!" But just as Issei was about to win it it fell from the claw. Issei stood their with a deadpan face.

"I almost had that." Issei said

"Don't worry Issei you tried."

"Stupid machine it's probably rigged!" Issei said angrily. Issei then got an idea. He got close to the machine and looked both ways to see if anyone was looking and opened the machine's door and his arm turned into a tentacle. Asia surprised at what Issei did just stood their.

"Um Issei. What are you doing?" Asia asked, turned toward Asia and smiled.

"Just getting you the toy." His tentacle hand grew and moved toward one of the stuffed animals. The tentacle wrapped around the stuffed animal and started retracting. The tentacle transformed back into Issei hand with the stuffed animal on it.

"Issei we can't do that that's stealing."

"No it's not I paid for it remember."

"But..." Asia not finding a good excuse snatched the stuffed animal from Issei hand. Asia eyes changed from green to red, her vampire teeth were showing and her skin was pale.

"Just be glad I like you or I would have smacked you for stealing." Asai angrily said.  
>"Asia your teeth, and eyes, and skin." Asia eyes widened, she then turned back to her normal self.<p>

"I-I'm sorry Issei." Asia said with her head down.

"Don't worry about it it's not your fault."

"So what was that about liking me?" Issei said teasingly. Asia face turned as red as Rias's hair.

"I didn't mean that! I mean kind of. Sort of...a little. But as a friend. Maybe a little more. But I-I-I." Asia was at a loss for words she was so embarrassed.

"_Why did I have to say that."_ Asia thought.

"Don't worry I'm just teasing." Issei said with a slight chuckle

"Issei you jerk." Asia said with a deadpanned expression.

"Asia I think that you transformed again." Issei said.

"Nope, that was the real me saying that." The rest of the day was spent walking around the city with no real destination. Issei and Asia were both just enjoying time with each other. Very soon the sun set and the moon arose.

"Guess we should go back home it's getting pretty late." Issei said.

"Yea you right I'm kind of tired." Asia said with a yawn. Suddenly someone came around the corner.

"You know little kids shouldn't be out at night." The mysterious figure started approaching them. Issei sensed the aura of two more people were behind them.

"And shouldn't you be at work or are you to stupid to get one." Issei said calmly

"You shouldn't be saying that little boy." The figure then pulled a gun from his back pocket. Asia was now hugging Issei's arm tightening her grip when she saw the gun.

"Oh I'm so scared." Issei said mockingly.

"You better not talk to me like that or you'll end up with a hole in you head." The figure said angrily.

"You know I'm feeling pretty happy today so I'll warn you to back off or you'll end up with a broken neck."

"Let's see hmmm no, if you haven't noticed I have a gun and you have nothing." The people behind Issei grabbed Asia, she tried to break free from their grip but they just held her tighter. Issei eyes began to switch between brown and red.

"Let her go or you die." Issei growled.

"Or what, we can do what ever we want to her and you can't do anything about it." The people holding Asia grabbed her breasts and started massaging them. Asia tried to hold it in but she let out a moan. Issei slowly started to walk towards the man in front of him his eyes now bright red.

"Let Her GO. This Is Your Last Warning!" Issei said his voice now that of a demon. The man started backing away frightened.

"G-Get away from me O-Or I'll shoot." He said pointing his gun at Issei. Issei just kept walking go ahead.

"Shoot Then." A shot was heard making Asia scream. It was one of the two men behind Issei, he was now holding a gun pointed at Issei. Issei looked down to see blood spreading from a hole in his chest. Asia just stared at Issei. Issei just chuckled.

"That all you got?" Issei kept moving towards the man not fazed by the fact that he was just shot. The man shot at Issei. Issei kept walking like nothing happened.

"**WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT SHOOT HIM!**" Lights flashed as the shot were fired. Asia fell down and started screaming scared of everything that was happening. Finally the shots stopped firing but the sounds of them still echoed throughout the street. All three men stared at Issei who was on the concrete bleeding. Asia's eyes widened at the sight of Issei on the ground lifeless and covered in blood.

"**ISSSSSSEEEIIIII!**" Asia screamed as tears started streaming from her eyes.

"Hmph guess he wasn't so tough, now to deal with the girl." One of the men said. Just then Issei blood started moving towards Isssei.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!**" The leader of the group said. Issei then started dissolving into the pool of blood. The puddle melted into the ground and disappeared. The men stood staring at where Issei used to be. While they stared at the ground the puddle of Issei was moving through the shadows. He then started forming behind the men. Issei's eyes now Red his vampire teeth out and his skin pale.

"What are you guys looking at?" Issei asked with a bored expression. The men jumped in fright.

"W-We killed you. What a-are you?" One of them said frightened.

"The monster under your bed." Issei said mockingly."Asia close your eyes." Asia nodded. Issei summoned the Dagger of the Undead and stabbed it into the leader. His body slowly started to rot. He screamed in pain as his body began to rot while the other two people ran away.

"Asia are you alright." Asia opened her eyes and slapped Issei.

"**ISSEI** You Baka!" Issei stood their to shocked from the slap to move.

"I thought you were dead, you scared me Issei you jerk! I thought you left me and I was alone again." Asia started to cry and hit Issei but not very hard. Issei now understood why she was sad he had scared her, and hurt her even if it was for only a moment.

"I'm sorry Asia I didn't mean to scare you." Issei said. Asia began to wipe her tears away.

"You better be*sniff*." Issei hugged her.

"Asia I'll never leave you, I'll always be with you."

"Now let's get back home." Black fog started to form around him, Asia was jumped when she saw the fog. A glowing red light started coming from the ground. Asia and Issei started fading away, as they teleported. They re-appeared in Issei's room.

"Here you go, if you need me I'll be on the couch good night." As Issei was about to leave he felt his shirt tugged on. It was Asia and she was looking down.

"Um c-could you sleep here with me today, I mean if you want to I don't want to bother you!" Asia said her face flushed. Issei smiled.

"Sure, I'd be happy to." Asia's face brightened. Issei laid down next to Asia. She quickly fell asleep, while Issei stared at her. "_She looks so cute when she's asleep._" Soon Issei succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep.

It was Sunday morning and Issei was waking up. He opened his eyes to a beautiful sight of Asia calmy sleeping. "_She looks like an angel._" Just then Issei heard a knock on the door. Asia woke up when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Ohayo Asia." Issei said with a big smile.

"Ohayo Issei." Issei got up and went to see who it was but felt someon grab his hand.

"I never got to thank you for saving me yesterday."

"You don't have to I just did what I had to do."

"Still I think I should thank you by giving you a present."

"Asia you don't ha-" Issei was cut off by a lips crashing into him. Issei's eyes widened.

"_ASIA'S KISSING ME!_" Issei's eyes slowly started to close as he fell into the kiss. They stayed like that until someone knocked on their window. They quickly broke apart and turned to see who was knocking on the window. It was Rias and she was blushing. When they saw Rias both Issei blushed. Issei opened the window.

"W-What are y-you doing her?" Issei asked.

"Um I was here to bring Asia's uniform but the door was locked so I came up here to see If you could open the door."

"Okay I'll open the door." Issei went to opern the door, when he opened it he saw Rias her peerage and a man with Red hair that looked like he was in his twenty's.

"I hope you don't mind I brought my brother." Rias said.

"Not at all." They all sat down in Issei's living room.

"So who and why is your brother here?" Issei asked Rias.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked with a confused expression.

"I can feel he has a very powerful aura, even more powerful than me."

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Sirzechs Lucifer one of the Maous of the Underworld." Sirzechs greeted him. Suddenly the Issei's dagger appeared. Everyone was surprised. Kiba quickly summoned his sword and lunged at Issei. Issei just melted into the ground and re-appeared next to Sirzechs.

"Calm down it wasn't me." Issei said putting his hands in front of him.

"_**Sirzechs! How have you been it's been a long time. How's your father?**_" Everyone was surprised at Ambrogio's outburst.

"How do you know me?" Sirzechs asked.

"_**Oh right you were only a smalle child when I met you. I am a friend of your father Ambrogio. I knew you since you were born around two century's ago!**_" Everyone was even more surprised except Sirzechs who was confused.

"_**I know how you'll rmember me Issei show him the demon face.**_" Issei was confused but followed Ambrogio's order. Issei transformed into the demon. Sirzech's let out a a girlish scream.

"**IT'S THE BOOGIE MAN, RIAS SAVE ME!**" Sirzechs shouted as he jumped behind Rias.

"Um,oni-san can you explain why you are hiding behind me?" Rias said confused. Everyone else was doin their best to hold in their laugh except Ambrogio who was laughing like a madman.

"T-That's the B-Boogie man, when I d-didn't listen to d-daddy the boogie man w-would show up and try and e-eat me." Sirzechs said nervously while shaking.

"Oni-san you baka." Rias said with a deadpanned expression.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 8 sorry it was late my internet went down so I couldn't upload it yesterday. If you have any ideas tell me them via review or private message. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 9 hope you enjoy.**

**Bold- Shouting**

_Italics- Thinking_

_**Bold Italics- Ambrogio**_

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Surprise kiss<strong>

**(3rd Person**)

After Sirzechs was calmed down everyone was in the living room talking.

"So why do you want to talk to me Lucifer-sama?" Issei asked.

"I was visiting my sister when she told me about a very powerful person that lived here, she also mentioned something about you being cute" Sirzechs said.

"Onii-chan!" Rias's face flushed. Sirzechs just laughed.

"Is that so, you're going to need to work on your flirting Rias if you want to go on a date with me 'Rias-chan'." Issei smirked. Rias's face was even more red now her face as red as her hair.

"I never said that baka!" Rias huffed.

"If I recall you said he's so powerful and cute at the same time." Rias was now completely embarrassed. _Onii-chan i'll get you back for this._" Rias thought.

"Now why did you really want to talk to me?" Issei asked with a serious face.

"Well I wanted to see this 'powerful' being for myself… if I may ask are with any of the other factions, I wouldn't want you to cause any trouble."

"No I am not allied with any of the factions."

"Next question is what are you?"

"_**I can answer that."**_

"Why do you have to answer I already know I'm a vampire."

"_**Not completely.**_"

"What do you mean?"

"_**Since you inherit my powers you are part devil**_"

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed

"_**When I was still alive, I became a servant under Sirzech's father, I owed him so I became part of his peerage.**_ _**That's how you got the devil wings.**_"

"How does that work?" Issei asked

"_**I could make this very complicated and long, but I'll give you a brief explanation. Basically when my soul left my body and was trapped in the dagger someone had to inherit it, like a sacred gear. I was never able to be inherited by anyone for at least two centuries. Until Issei was born, when he was born my soul fused with his, so you could say we are the same person.**_"

"Very interesting" Sirzechs said deep in thought.

"Well I guess there was no point in coming here, I hope to see you again Issei-san" Issei nodded, Sirzechs then got up and started creating a magic circle.

"Oh and Issei can you do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Wait to marry my sister before you have sex with her."

"Onniiii-channn" Ria's fumed but at the same time blushed. Sirzechs laughed as he teleported away. Rias cleared her throat "Well now that oni-san is gone we'll be leaving as well. "See you tomorrow Issei-san Asia-san."

"See you tomorrow too Rias-senpai." Rias and her peerage teleported away waving goodbye.

"Now Issei what do you want me to make you for dinner." Asia asked Issei

"It's okay Asia I want to make dinner for you today."

"Asia rea-."

"No buts I will make you dinner tonight and that's the final decision." Asia said in a stern voice. Issei was about to say something until Asia gave him a glare, Issei sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Asia smiled and walked toward the kitchen until Issei grabbed her hand.

"Asia about this morning." Asia's face instantly flushed.

"I-I'm sorry it's okay if you don't feel the same way I understand." Asia said with her face down. Issei pushed Asia's face up.

"I actually wanted to thank you for the present. I didn't know how to tell you I liked you, I thought you wouldn't like me back but I think I have my answer now."

Asia's face lit up, she jumped on Issei and tackled him.

"Oh Issei you don't know how happy I am right now!"

"Happy enough to let me cook."

"Nope I'm still cooking." After they ate Issei and Asia went to bed. They were both laying down in bed trying to sleep."Issei?"

"Yes Asia."

"What are we now?" Asia asked

"What do you mean?" Issei said.

"Like what's our relationship."

"We're nothing, there is nothing between us." Asia's face fell and she was about to cry.

"Unless I ask you this. Asia will you be my girlfriend?"

Asia calmed down and then got frustrated.

"Baka-Issei you scared me. For that I may just say no." It was Issei's turn to get scared. "Just kidding of course I will." Issei sighed in relief and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, Asia was surprised but smiled and closed her eyes. They soon fell asleep peacefully whilst embracing each other.

It was now morning, it was also Asia's first day of school. Issei was the first to wake up he was surprised when he saw Asia hugging him but then remembered last night's events and smiled. He poked Asia so she could wake up. She just pushed away his hand and groaned after lots of poking Asia sat up and yawned.

"Ohayo Asia." Issei smiled.

"Ohayo Issei." Asia yawned.

"We better hurry up and get up and get ready or we'll be late for school." Asia's eyes instantly shot open and she got up.

"Why don't we both get ready and eat breakfast made by 'me'." Asia nodded her head.

After they finished getting ready and eating breakfast both teenagers started walking to school.

"How are you feeling Asia?"

"A really nervous but at the same time really excited."

"Don't worry me and Rias will help you around."

"Thankyou."

"Um Issei c-could I hold your hand." Issei was caught by surprise at the request but smiled and held her hand. Asia smiled and leaned against Issei's shoulder. What was a ten minute walk felt like ten minutes on cloud nine for both Asia and Issei. But all that was cut short as soon as they entered school.

"**WHY IS THAT ISSEI KID IS HOLDING THE NEW CHICKS HAND!**" Issei knew it was going to be a bad day as soon as everyone started staring at him and Asia holding hands.

"Oh no."

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 9 sorry it's so short and so late. First I couldn't upload it and then I accidentally deleted the chapter. Again sorry the next one will be in three days. I'm also thinking about starting a new story. But it would take one week to update and I will only be able to update one every week because I want to make them real long. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions on fanfiction stories about different shows just leave a review. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys here's chapter 10. And on time for once. If anyone is confused as to why there are 10 chapters in this story but I always put one a number less when I name the chapter, its because the first chapter is a prologue. Another thing is that I will be updating every five days now. If you want to know why read the end note at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bold- Shouting<strong>

_Italics- Thinking_

_**Bold Italics- Ambrogio**_

**I do not own Highschool DxD**

**Chapter 10: Issei's Dark Secret**

(**3rd Person**)

"Uh oh" Everyone turned to where Issei and Asia was standing and stared at them. "Asia we have to go."

"Why Issei did I do something wrong." Asia asked looking sad.

"No it's just that if we don't leave soon something bad is going to happen."

Before Issei could say more people started to run towards them. Issei grabbed Asia's hand and started running. They ran around the school while being chased by a mob of people.

Finally they outran the crowd and were standing behind a building trying to catch their breath.

"I think we lost them." Issei said while panting.

"Issei why did we ru-" Issue covered Asia's mouth with his hand as he heard voices.

"I think they went over here somewhere."

"Quick Asia hold onto me." Asia nodded and wrapped her arms around Issei. A black fog started forming around them. When the fog cleared Issei and Asia were no longer there.

Inside the Occult Research Clubhouse two people appeared with black fog covering them.

"We should be safe in here Asia."

"Well isn't this a surprise" a certain red headed student said. Issei turned to where the voice came from and saw Rias.

"Rias-senpai what are you doing here."

"This is kind of 'our' clubhouse." It was then that he noticed Rias's peerage around him.

"Oh right."

"May I ask why you're in here?"

"We were running away from a mob of people, nothing much." Issei said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why were people chasing you?" Rias asked confused.

"They kind of saw me holding hands with Asia."

"Ara ara I need to start acting more aggressive if I want Issei-kun." Akeno said. Asia was glaring daggers at Akeno.

"Why would people care if you were holding hands with someone."

"Maybe if it was a normal person no one would care but, if you haven't noticed, I am not well liked here. Plus Asia is a new student and a very cute one at that so people will assume I've done something to her and are trying to 'save' her." Asia blushed.

"That explains all the shouting we heard from outside." Rias said calmly.

"Aww poor Issei-kun don't worry I'll protect you." Akeno said while pushing Issei's face into her breasts.

"That's enough!" Asia exclaimed as she pulled Issei away.

"But Issei-kun was enjoying it, weren't you Issei." Akeno innocently said. Issei was drooling while his mind was in space. Asia pinched Issei's cheek.

"Ow Ow Asia stwop I'm sowy I'm sowy." Asia let him go.

"Hmph" Asia looked away.

"Come on Asia it wasn't my fault. Issei pleaded.

"Um Issei if I may ask why people don't like you I've heard rumors but I don't think there real?"Rias interjected. Issei frowned.

"Did I ask something bad, I'm sorry."

"No it's alright you are my friends after all. I guess it started l when I was in the orphanage, I was always attracted to death one way or another, I loved it when I saw other things suffer. For a kid that was extremely weird so many people didn't like me I was all alone. Then I was adopted by a family a rich one, I thought my life was finally beginning to turn around. It was the opposite, my new family abused me, they hated me,they beat me and barely fed me, I always wondered why they even adopted me. I always took the beatings, then one day on my eighth birthday something happened. I don't remember much all I remember my 'dad' punching me and then everything went black. When I woke up they were gone and no one saw them until three days later they found them. Dead their bodies mutilated, after that people labeled me as a murderer. I don't know why but they thought I was the murderer. And them the 3 students from the school dead with no suspects people now have more reasons to hate me."

Everyone stood silent staring at Issei with remorseful looks. Issei chuckled.

"I don't even know why you guys call me your friend, how can someone like me who kills people for fun call me a friend." Rias went up to Issei and hugged him. Issei was surprised at Rias's sudden display of affection.

"Because we know you're a good person, if you really were a monster as you call yourself why did you help Asia you could have easily just left her." Issei then spoke.

"I always wondered what happened to them my adoptive family who did kill them I always-." Issei saw a flashback of his family, how they were killed, he was seeing the images through his own eyes as if he was looking at it right now. He saw their throats being ripped out and their blood squirting everywhere.

Then he looked up at a mirror, and he saw something that scared him. It was himself his reflection staring back at him.

"**ISSEI ISSEI ISSEI!**" He heard Rias and Asia scream. He looked around him. Everybody was around him looking at him Asia with tears in her eyes. He realized he was on the ground.

"Issei thank god we thought something bad happened, you fainted and we got scared!" Rias said.

"It was me." Issei whispered.

"What?" Rias asked. He looked scared.

"It was me, I killed them I killed them all I am the murderer. I killed my family." Everyone gasped. "I gotta leave." Issei said standing up and walking away but Asia grabbed his hand.

"Issei please don't go"

"I have to." Issei said.

"Why?"

"**Because**! It could happen to you I could lose control and kill you all. So that's why I'm leaving so I can never harm you." Issei started running out the door.

"**ISSEI WAIT!" **As he was running he was grabbed.

"What the hell." He was then punched in the stomach. Issei got a feeling of déjà vu. He was quickly surrounded by lots of people. "What are you doing!"

"We're saving the new student and everyone else here." He was punched again.

"Yea kill the monster." He heard girls shout. Everyone in the school wanted him dead. He was kneed in the stomach.

"By killing you we can save this school"

"_They're crazy!_" Issei thought. Everyone was cheering for the people trying to kill him.

"**LET GO OF ISSEI!**" He heard Asia shout.

"He's a monster were saving you he was going to kill you."

"**No he isn't!**" Rias shouted her peerage behind her.

"What are you his friends." The boy said sarcastically.

"Yes we are and we won't let you hurt him!"

"What! Anyone who is his friend is a monster themselves get them and teach them a lesson.'?" They were all grabbed and pushed on the ground.

"Now let's show you what we think of monster sympathizers." They started to beat up everyone except Ria's and Asia.

"Now let's see those beautiful bodies naked." a student said as he was undoing their clothes.

"**NO! PLEASE ISEEI HELP!**"

"**ASIA! LET THEM GO OR ELSE-**"

"Or else what we can easily do whatever we want and you can't do anything about it about it."

"**ISSEI!**" Asia shouted as someone ripped of her shirt, she was slapped across the face.

"Shut up bitch he's not coming to save you." That was the last straw for Issei. His eyes changed red his skin pale, and his teeth grew. His aura flared with so much power that it burned the students grabbing him. Issei was not himself anymore he was a demon. Everyone felt his aura. It was so powerful that everybody had to kneel. It was if they were carrying bags full of bricks.

"_**YOU HAVE ANGERED A GOD NOW YOU SHALL ALL PERISH!**_" A deep voice boomed. "What are you?" The one who was grabbing Issei said scared. Issei walked up to him stabbed him with his hand. His hand penetrating his chest everyone gasped. Everyone was to afraid to move. Except someone who stood up and walked toward Issei.

"**YOU MONSTER YOU THINK I'M AFRAID OF YOU I CAN KILL YOU EASILY, YOU'RE NO GOD!**"

"_**Really you couldn't kill me if you tried your hardest. You know what, you can try, I'll give you this weapon and you can try and kill me.**_" Issei/Ambrogio summoned his dagger and gave it to the student.

"**I WILL AND THEN YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME TO NOT KILL YOU!**" He stabbed Issei again and again. Issei fell to the ground.

"Heh see guys he's not so tough." The student said as he turned around. He expected cheering and praise from the other students. But they just looked scared.

"What's wrong guys the monster is gone."

"_**Not quite,**_" Issei whispered. The student went wide eyed. Issei grabbed him by he head and threw him to the ground.

"**AHHHH!**" He shouted as he heard his bones break. Issei picked him up again, this time darkness poison started coming from Issei's hand and and onto him. It spread throughout his body. His veins turning black. He started screaming in pain. Everyone else stared at the student all of them filled with terror.

"**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**" Issei just chuckled.

"_**Get up aren't I the one who is supposed to be begging for mercy.**_" "_**Now to more important matters.**_" He walked toward the guys who were about to rape Asia. They were now completely terrified of the demon god in front of them.

"_**Now were you two about to harm her?**_" Issei said in with anger. The calm Issei was replaced by an angry Issei. They stared at him saying nothing too frightened to even form a word.

Issei grabbed one and threw him on the ground, the cement breaking on impact. He screamed in agony as his bones broke.

Issei then turned towards the next one. Issei simply bit his neck and sucked away his blood.

"**ISSEI **please stop this isn't you!" Asia shouted. It was like that sentence hit a switch in Issei's mind because he turned back to normal. His vampiric features disappear. He looked down at his hands covered in blood and then looked around at the students all their frightened faces. And the ones screaming in agony. He fell to ground. This was the real Issei the Issei buried deep within his soul. The Issei that craves blood and suffering. This was Issei's dark secret.

"I'm sorry Asia." And with that he disappeared in a mist of black fog.

"Issei." Asia said.

It was one week since three students were killed, one week since Issei disappeared. And everything seemed normal, Rias used magic to erase the memories of those who saw Issei transform. No one had memories of the people that died or Issei, except Issei's friends. As soon as Issei disappeared Rias and Asia began to frantically search for Issei but to no avail. It was as if Issei was wiped of the face of the Earth.

(Asia POV)

It has been a week since my love has disappeared. It feels like I'm back in the church, all alone with no one to help me. Every night I have the same dream Issei returned and we go on another date. But when the date is over I wake up and see he is not here. The effects of becoming a new vampire are over and I'm able to control my transformation.

But I don't care about that I only want Issei to come back.

"Asia-san Asia-san Asia-san." I snap out of my thoughts to see who was talking. It was Aika Kiriyuu one of my friends.

"Oh, sorry Kiriyuu-san."

"You were spacing out again with that sad look on your face. Is everything alright Asia-san?" Kiriyuu asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm just thinking about stuff." The bell rang signifying the end of school.

"I gotta get home see you tomorrow Kiriryuu-san." I started walking to Issei's house after Issei left I kept living there, everything in there reminded me of him especially his room.

"Asia-san are you alright you seem a lot less active ever since Issei left." Rias asked. I gave her a fake smile.

"Yea Im fine." I kept walking. "_Oh Issei please come back please._" When I got home I walked in threw my bag to the side and walked to Issei's room. I opened the door and looked at the room. Memories of me and Issei flooded and I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying. "_Issei._" then someone knocked on the door. I wiped away the tears and made my way to the door. "Who is it."

"Asia." I tensed up it sounded like, no it's just my imagination. I opened the door quickly and my heart surged, it was Issei! But he looked like he just went through a lions den, his clothes were ripped, he was bleeding and he was bruised. He smiled and fell.

"Issei!" I picked him up and carried him to the couch. He just laid there asleep, his chest rising and falling, he seemed so peaceful. But that peacefulness was shattered when he started screaming in agony.

"Issei! Issei what's wrong!" He kept screaming, "_I don't know what to do who would know, think think… RIAS!_" I got out my cellphone and called Rias. "_Come on pick up please._"

"Hello?"

"Rias! Thank god please come quickly as fast as you can it's an emergency!

"Why what happened!?"

"It's Issei!" Not soone after I said that a magic circle appeared right next to me and Rias and her peerage appeared

"What happened!" Rias exclaimed.

"Issei showed up at my door looking like he was attacked and passed out! I got him to the couch and he started screaming and I don't know what's happening!"

"**AHHHHHHHHH**" Issei screamed

"Asia, Akeno come over here."

"Hai!" The three of us walked over to Issei who was still screaming.

"Akeno you and try to see if its a spell thats hurting him." Akeno nodded and put her hand above Issei and magic circles appeared all over his body. After a couple of seconds they disappeared.

"There's no curses or spells on him but I sensed some holy energy from him."

"That can't be good." Rias put her hands above Issei and a big magic circle appeared from underneath him, Issei's body became transparent.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Its his aura and it looks like there's some holy aura inside his body! We could try and heal him but it would take to long and judging by how much holy aura is in his body we can't waste to much time." We all started thinking about ways to to help Isse.

"I got an idea!" I exlaimed.

"What?" Rias asked.

"Since Issei turned me into a vampire I have some of his powers including his some of his darkness powers. If I inject some darkness into him it will fight his holy aura, and since Issei's aura is darkness it will absorb it instead of hurt him."

"That's the best choice we got." Rias said confidently.

I put my hands on Issei and started injecting darkness into him. Instantly the holy aura inside Issei started shrinking until after a couple of minutes it finally vanishes and Issei stopped screaming. Issei was now sound asleep. All three of us sighed in relief.

(**3rd Person**)

Rias her peerage and Asia all sat around Issei watching him and waited for him to wake up. After about an hour Issei stirred in his sleep and finally woke up.

"Hey guys." Issei said tiredly.

"ISSEI!" everyone exclaimed. They all hugged him even Kiba seemed happy to see Issei.

"Issei I was so scared!" Asia said.

"Guys kinda hurt here." Issei said.

"Sorry," They all said.

"Now can you explain your disappearance reapearance and why you look like you walked though a tiger cage."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Issei were your friends you can tell us anything," Rias said sympathetically.

"That why I left!"

"You don't want us to be your friends." Rias said hurt.

"No it's the opposite." Issei sighed. "I'm afraid that, I'll lose control like a week ago, I'm afraid that I'll hurt you." Issei clenched his fists, and a few teardrops fell.

"I'm afraid, that's why I left so I won't hurt you." Rias hugged him.

"Issei were you friends if you lose control we'll help you snap out of it, plus it will hurt us more if you aren't here." Issei stood there shocked but soon hugged back. Everyone smiled at the scene. Until Asia cleared her throat. Rias blushed as did Issei.

"Issei." Asia said in an irritated voice.

"Don't worry Asia I didn't forget about you." Issei went over to her and hugged her.

"I missed you baka never scare me like that. "

"I'm sorry."

"You better be I thought you forgot our promise that you would stay with me no matter what." Asia started to cry.

"I could never forget every day I kept thinking about how I didn't keep my promise, I was a jerk could you please forgive me Asia." Asia nodded. Issei wiped away her tears.

"Now Issei can you explain why you're all bruised." Rias asked.

"Oh yea it happened a couple hours ago."

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter ten. The reason will be updating soon will be because of two reasons. One its hard coming up with ideas for the story, three days is to little, for me, it took me a long time to come up with ideas with every chapter and it was stressing me out. Second reason is I hope to make every chapter longer around 4,000-5,000 words. Thats all guys see you later.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's chapter 11 hope you guys enjoy. The reason why it's so late is because my computer broke and I had to go get it fixed and it couldn't be fixed so I had to buy a new one so sorry about the long wait. Thank you to everyone who waited. Again sorry.**

**Bold- Shouting**

_Italics- Thinking_

_**Bold Italics- Ambrogio**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Issei's story<strong>

(Issei POV)

"It happened a couple of hours ago..."

~_Flashback_~

"_I wonder how Asia's doing probably heartbroke, but it's for the best." _I've been aimlessly walking around town for the past hour. Its probably around midnight, I only come into the city during night. During the day I stay in a forest around a mile away from the city. I know that Asia looks around the city along with the others. Yesterday I was almost caught by one of their familiars. I just go to the city to take walks around the park me and Asia first met in.

"Oof" someone fell back as I bump into them. "Sorry I didn't see where I was going."

"Damn kid! Loo-" the person looks up and its a man with white hair. He seems familiar but I don't know from where.

"You!" He says.

"Yes what about me?" I then notice he's wearing a black trench coat with a white shirt and a cross necklace.

"Oh yea you were that fallen angels pet"

I said calmly.

"I was an accomplice Not a pet!"

"Whatever floats your boat."

"You little brat!"

"What are you going to do remember what happened last time we fought." I chuckled. He slashed at me with a sword with a diamond shaped hole near the hilts crossguard. It also emitted an orange flaming aura I easily sidestepped it and punched him in the stomach.

You gotta be faster if you want to fight me. He got up and lunged at me faster this time, faster than I anticipated. He stabbed me in the shoulder. I shot a ball of flaming darkness at him it him square on the chest.

He fell back with the sword still lodged in my shoulder. I ripped it out with a grunt of pain. I staggered back it hurt a lot more than his other sword. I checked my wound and it was healing but very slowly, to slow it was basically doing nothing to heal it.

"You like it?" Freed smiled maniacally. I looked over to him.

"How come your faster than before?" I asked.

"It's one of the pluses that comes with Excalibur Rapidly." Suddenly the wound started burning. I hissed in pain.

"Does it hurt yea a holy sword does that to demons." He smiled.

"Doesn't matter." I threw a darkness dagger at him. He staggered a bit before he fell back. I walked over to him. "_Some blood should make my healing process faster._" As I was about to to sink my fangs into him I felt someone's aura coming up behind me.

"_Fallen Angel._" I thought. I left an illusion of me there while I melted into the shadows.

As I predicted it was a fallen angel she was wearing a school uniform the top was white while her skirt was blue and checkered.

"What a disappointment, Freed how were you able to be beaten by such a weakling?" She asked in an irritated voice. "Doesn't matter we can always find someone else to use the Holy Sword."

"He isn't dead you know." I said from over her shoulder. She jumped back in fright.

"H-How are you still alive!? I killed you!"

"Obviously not" I said while pointing at myself. She turned around only to see my clone dissipate into a black smoke. She looked back at me and stared at me straight in the eyes. Something about her eyes made me feel relaxed, like she really wasn't dangerous. She looked to innocent to be evil.

"You don't really want to fight me do you?"

"What!? Of course I do you're interfering with our plan, and also killed one of our allies!"

"Why are you doing this? Its obvious you don't want to hurt anyone."

"You little!"

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who's younger than me."

"**SHUT UP!**" She blushed and threw a light spear at me. I easily moved through the shadow and toward her.

"You don't have to fight you know I won't hurt you."

"But I have to! It's my duty as a fallen angel!" "It'll make my family proud" she whispered as she looked away.

"Oh thats what's up. Your family thinks you're a disappointment and you want to show them your not."

"H-how?" She said surprised at how I could hear her.

"I'm a vampire I have improved senses."

"Well well, what do we have here. Are you trying to befriend the enemy Himeragi, what would your family say?" I turned around and saw people all around us standing there.

"_How come I didn't sense them?_" I was shocked to see their red eyes and pale skin.

"I Wasn't! I was trying to kill him but he kept moving!"

"You're going to have punishments for this behavior."

"**NOOO!**" She shouted, frightened.

"You won't lay a finger on her." I said

"Why do you care? She is on our side not yours?"

"She's only being forced into this she isn't doing this because she wants to."

"How would you know?"

"You all made it kind of obvious, Him saying her parents weren't going to be happy then her acting terrified. Who wouldn't notice." I said sarcastically.

"**Enough Talking! We're here to kill you!**"

They all sprang at me and Himeragi. I grabbed her and black smoke enveloped us, by the time they could grab us we were gone. I only teleported us to a nearby rooftop. When we appeared I instantly fell to the ground, I felt exhausted.

"_Damn it that holy sword did more damage to me than I thought._"

"Are you okay?" Himeragi said concerned.

"Why do you care about me all of a sudden?" I said teasingly.

"Baka! It's not like I care about you or anything, I'm only asking because you can help me escape."

"Mhmm." Black smoke appeared in front of us and the vampires who were chasing us appear in front of us.

"Looks like the little kids are afraid." The leader said.

"Not at all." I smiled while standing up. I transformed into a vampire and got into a fighting stance.

"Get ready to fight." I told Himeragi she nodded.

"You think you can take us, a fallen angel and a vampire kid. This is to easy." I lunged at the leader and punched him in the stomach.

"Not quite." I whispered in his ear before I grabbed him and threw him onto the next roof. He got back up.

"You little brat!" He growled. His twos goons then started dashing towards me but stopped when they were blinded by a bright blue light.

"**Schneewalzer!**" Himeragi shouted. I looked behind me and saw Himeragi now had a silver lance which I assumed was named Schneewalzer. She lunged at one of the goons and slashed his chest with the tip of the lance.

"Ow! You little bitch you're gonna pay for that!"

"Himeragi you handle the two goons I'll take care of their leader."

"Just because I'm a girl you think I can't handle myself!" Himeragi fumed.

"I never said that, if I did I would have told you to stay back." I teleported to where the leader was a punched him, but this time he was ready he blocked my punch and punched back. It hit me square in the stomach, making me fly a couple meters back. I quickly got back up and started shooting energy bullets at hims. He easily blocked them and countered by shooting a ball of energy at me. I blocked it but it still hurt me.

"_Damn, the Holy Sword hurt me a lot more than I thought._"

"Pathetic, I can't believe you were able to hurt me."

"Its not over yet." I summoned three skulls covered in green flames and threw them at the leader. This time my attack hit its target, he flew into the air,black leathery wings sprouted from his back and he stood hovering above me . The attack blew up a piece of the building we were fighting on.

"Now thats more like it! I guess we can start fighting for real." I grew my wings and flew towards him.

"I couldn't agree more!" I said. We both started shooting magic bullets at each other neither one of us being able to hit each other. Finally he created a ball of pure energy and shot it at me. I was to distracted dodging his magic bullets to notice how fast the energy ball was going at it ended hitting me causing a great explosion. I fell down to the street, I hit the road like a meteor causing a crater to appear under me. I tried getting up but my body felt heavy, my blood seemed like it was burning. The leader flew down next to me.

"Come on get up I thought you would be tougher than this." He kicked me sending me into a nearby building. Again I tried getting up but again my body seemed heavy. I was quickly was losing consciousness, but then I something silver coming up behind him.

"_Himeragi!_" With the last of my strength I summoned my tentacled of darkness and wrapped them around the leaders feet. He was caught off guard by my attack that he didn't notice Himeragi lunge at him. Schneewalzer went through his chest. He opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. He finally fell to the ground his lifeless body laying on the ground atop a pool of blood. Himeragi walked over to me she seemed concerned about me. I smiled before I fell unconscious.

_~End of Flashback~_

" And when I woke up I was in front of the house."

"Hmm, interesting. Why would vampires be teaming up with the fallen angels?" Rias said while thinking hard.

"Oh, but you must be tired with all that happened! We'll be leaving I hope you come to school tomorrow." Ria's waved goodbye as she and her peerage teleported away.

"Oh right school..." I said in a depressed voice. I felt ashamed as I remembered the ordeal that happened that day.

"Don't worry." I looked at Asia, she was smiling.

"No one remembers we erased their memories."

"But still-" she put her finger on my lips.

"Don't worry no one hates you for what you did, while we may not like what you did we don't hate you for it." I looked at her surprised by her response.

"We should get to sleep," she said. I nodded, we both walked up to my room. When I went to my room with Asia and layed down on the bed I almost instantly fell asleep.

"Where am I?" I was in a dark room, all I could see was black. Suddenly there was a flash and I was in a house. I didn't recognize it at first but it was my old house from when I was eight, when I lived with my adopted parents. I looked around I was in the kitchen my family was standing in front of me. They were so still I thought they weren't even alive. I walked around until I was in front of a mirror. "_Weird, why is there a mirror in the kitchen?_" I looked at the mirror, I was horrified by the image in front of me. It was me, but I was eight and my vampire features were showing. I was covered in blood with a sadistic smile.

I looked away not wanting to see myself anymore, but that was a horrible mistake. My adoptive family was in front of me but they weren't still anymore they were screaming and flailing around. They had holes in their chest and their eyes were bleeding. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me but nothing happened I screamed as hard as I could and I was back in the dark room. I was sweating and breathing heavily. "**LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!**" I opened my eyes.

"It was just a dream." I was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Issei are you okay?" It was Asia, I looked around I was in the living room on the couch.

"Yea just a bad dream." I looked at the clock it wasn't moving.

"Hey Asia is the clock bro-," I turned around to look at Asia but she was on the ground being eaten by something. "**ASIA!**" I tried pushing him off but my hands just went through him.

"**LET HER GO!" **The thing turned around and it was… me! I closed my eyes and screamed hoping that I could somehow leave this place. When I reopened my eyes the thing was gone but now I was on top of Asia I looked at my hands they were covered in blood.

"Issei why?" Asia said. I jumped back.

"_No No No No No." _

"Issei why?" I turned around it was Rias and her peerage, my friend they all holes in them. I couldn't take it anymore I collapsed and started crying.

"Issei Issei Issseii."

My eyes shot open, Asia was next to me she looked worried. I was in my room and it was morning. I looked at the clock, it was ticking. I looked back at Asia and hugged her, I couldn't hold my emotions back, I broke. I was crying, thinking about the dream and all my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eleven finally! Sorry I had to save up my money to buy a new computer and that took long, and then it took me a week to remake this chapter and add new thing too the chapter as well. But I'm back and I will be updating every week. Again so sorry you guys had to wait. See you all in a week. <strong>


End file.
